


I called you Medivh

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Crush, M/M, Raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: Med. That's what Lord Lothar called Medivh. It sounded indifferent yet affectionate. A simple word proved profound friendship older than Khadgar himself. Since he met Lord Lothar at the battle field of Black Morass, since he witness how the commander call his master, the word's kept lingered his head.





	I called you Medivh

1.

 

_Med._

 

That's what Lord Lothar called Medivh. It sounded indifferent yet affectionate. A simple word proved profound friendship older than Khadgar himself. Since he met Lord Lothar at the battle field of Black Morass, since he witness how the commander call his master, the word's kept lingered his head.

He mouthed it without sound. Even the shape mouth made felt sweet. _Med._

 

"Are you ill, lad?"

 

The words brought Khadgar to real world. He almost jumped, and shook his head. He realized he was spilling porridge on the table, making Cook frowned. He couldn't say sorry to Cook, for he found hint of irritation in his master's eyes. He gulped and stuffed his mouth with porridge. And then he realized he didn't even give an answer to the old mage. He swallowed everything in his mouth in panic, coughed frantically. Only after he drank two cup of water, he could finally answer.

 

"No, master. I'm not."

"Then finish the meal properly so I can resume my experiment right away, would you?"

"Sure, of course, sir."

"Medivh."

"Yes. Medivh- sir,"

 

Khadgar bit his lips. It's been months he'd stayed here, the same period he'd not able to call his master by his name, Medivh. He had called the older mage just Medivh thousands time in his head, but not once he did out loud, though he was apparently allowed to call him just Medivh from the first day. Such privilege which anyone in Azeroth would want.

I'm an idiot, Khadgar bitterly thought. no knowledge and experience he had accumulated in his entire life was helpful on this particular matter.

 

"Young Trust."

"Yes, master?"

"Today, I hope."

"Of course. So sorry. I'm done. I was not hungry after all."

 

Medivh lightly furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say a word more. He just stood up and took stairs up to his observatory. Khadgar hurried followed his master.

 

 

 

2.

 

Laying on the table in the library, Khadgar whispered into the cold air.

 

"Medivh-."

 

Khadgar's eyes were closed, savoring the sound deeply. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

 

"Medivh."

 

This time, little louder. When the name had sound and reached his ears, his heart leapt. Something hot filled his heart. Something spark made his heart pounding. Khadgar clutched his chest.

This time, he summoned sufficient courage and said,

 

"Med."

"Young sir?"

 

Khadgar dropped down to the floor, and sprang up, making several pieces of paper fly. His face was flushed but he knew it is not just from surprise. Moroes was stood there, staring at him. Week ghostly voice managed to escape his lips.

 

"You need the Magus? Shall I call him?"

"What? No! I mean, no thank you. It's not- no. Never mind."

"I heard you repeated his name."

"You did?! No! I mean, yes, I did, but I didn't- you don't have to tell him, I-"

Moroes tilted his head slightly at khadgar's gibberish.

 

"You're going mad, young sir?"

"No, I'm perfectly normal. Sorry for bothering you. I'm really fine."

 

Khadgar flushed even more, and shut his mouth. Moroes, with suspicious look, disappeared into the dark shadow. Only after long moment when Khadgar could sure the ancient castellan's gone, he exhaled long sigh and slumped on the chair.

Looking up, his eyes wandered in the air again. Soft sound silently rang.

 

"Med."

 

 

3.

 

Khadgar loved the way his master calls him. Sometimes, it is just 'lad' or 'child'. Sometimes, it is 'Khadgar', his own name. But mostly it is 'Young Trust', his favorite. His name gained meaning only when his master called him 'Young Trust'.

A simple hope rose in the young mage's mind. He wanted give the older mage the same kind of warmth and thrill when his name was called. He knew he's not Eagwynn, the guardian's mother who gave him name. Nor he's not Lord Lothar or King Llane who were childhood friends of his master and call his name with lifetime long friendship. However, Khadgar thought, he's the only apprentice of the Magus and that is something. He secretly felt confident his meaning to Medivh, albeit not enough to do something real.

When Medivh fell in deep sleep for weeks, Khadgar realized one thing that this is un opportunity. He seized reading mails, snooped around checking if Moroes was there. He even checked every shadow of the room, then the corridor this way and that. There was no sign of the old castellan.

He momentarily considered locking the door, but left it as it was. He didn't want to cause useless suspicion about him and his master. Even so when Moroes knew what Khadgar was doing in the library-repeating the Magus's name like a crazy person.

Khadgar took a deep breath, opened and closed his hands. His heart leapt and his forehead covered with sweat. He sat by the old mage. His eyes were closed, body laid on the bed like a lifeless log. For weeks Khadgar'd wanted his master open his eyes and call him 'Young Trust', but for now that's the only thing the younger mage wanted not to happen, at least for next few minutes.

Khadgar cleared his throat. Looking at the old mage, as soft and clear as he can, he said.

 

"Medivh-."

 

Medivh didn't even startle. It tore and shook Khadgar's heart at the same time. The young mage put his hands on his chest, slowly leaned, pressed his forehead against his master's and whispered.

 

"I miss you, Med. Please, wake up."

 

 

 

4.

 

Khadgar was panting. This is the third time this afternoon he rushed up and down the stairs between observatory and library. He got used to it, or he thought he did, but it was exhausting job nonetheless.

When he handed the book Medivh requested, he was panting, feeling faint dizziness. The older mage's eyebrows were knitted with irritation.

 

"Young Trust."

"Yes, Medivh?"

 

Khadgar felt his heart literally stoped beating for a brief moment. Did he hear? Did he notice I called him Medivh? The young mage forgot breathing, and observe his master's expression. Medivh was examining the book. Not even slightest change on his face Khadgar could find. The younger relieved, and cursed himself for what he'd just done, out of nowhere.

 

_'Maybe I should stop calling him Medivh even when I'm alone.'_

 

Khadgar shook his head.

 

"The book-,"

 

Medivh continued.

 

"You know that this is not what I meant?"

Khadgar's face turned pale. He hurried check the title of the book. It was entirely different from what his master wanted. For his defence, though, its title was same except one or two letters. He face now turn red, shamed. He took the book from the older mage's hand and murmured he's sorry. He turned his back to rush down to the library when Medivh's voice came.

 

"So I finally became just Medivh to you, uh?"

 

Khadgar froze. He slowly turn back to his master. Thousands of words swirled in his head, but only few word came out.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Don't be."

 

Khadgar noticed glimpse of pleasure in Medivh's eyes.

 

"It's glad to be so."

"Medivh-."

 

Khadgar's heart's swollen with warmth. He swore this is the one of the happiest moment in his life. When he took a step closer to Medivh, another words came out.

 

"Now the book?"

 

Khadgar forgot everything and rushed down to the library again for the fourth time this afternoon.

 

 -FIN. 


End file.
